Various types of guards for key cylinders are known. The prior art is summarized in the Background of the Invention of U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,223. That patent describes a guard for a key cylinder employing a flat thick steel protective plate and a plurality of studs welded thereto. The guard described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,223 is relatively expensive to manufacture.